User blog:DubiousPeddler/Dark Waters Profile
Overview In recent events, a Moth Priest discovered the vague mention of the location of an Elder Scroll in his reading of another. The prophecy was difficult to comprehend, being elaborated simply as: "''It shall rise from the depths.". ''Further investigation traced the rough location of the Scroll as being somewhere in the Abecean Sea. Acting quickly, this Moth Priest immediately informed the Imperial Admiral, and rumour began to spread from there. First from him to his crew, from his crew to the Underworld, and from there it sprawled in all directions until it eventually reached the Aldmeri Dominion itself. The prophecy had become perversed along the way, each individual believing that it meant whatever they wanted it to mean. Knowing full well that the right Elder Scroll could turn the tides in their favour, both navies scrambled to secure it before the other could; resulting in a naval shadow war between the two parties. Neither group transferred the conflict onto dry land, nor even acknowledged it. They kept it to the sea, and only the sea. They're not the only ones searching for the Elder Scroll, however. Almost every pirate in the West is aware of its existence and the price it holds, and they all want to seize it before any other. As if this was not troubling enough, old pirate folklore that was previously dismissed as superstition seems to be proving itself very real. Reports have documented numerous sightings of a ghost ship built of human remains known as ''The Leviathan, ''more common now than ever before. Sailors have discovered a disturbing number of ships without any crew. They were either all eviscerated and made an example out of, or crucified against their masts to die a slow death. It's said that they always bring a storm in their wake, and command the sea as their own. The conflict between the Imperials, the Dominions, pirates, privateers, and the Damned crew of the Leviathan has turned the Abecean into a pseudo-warzone, with both major players seeking to wrest as much control of the sea as they can. But enough of that. This story begins with a ship known as ''The Jackal, ''belonging to a particular captain and manned by a particular set of crew members... Navies in Action Imperial Navy The Imperial navy were the first to learn of the Elder Scroll from their Moth Priest, and now scour the Abecean in search of it; fighting off pirates, monsters, and the Aldmeri Dominion alike. Ocarus Marillo -- Admiral of the Imperial Navy and commanding officer in charge of all Imperial activities during the mission to find the Elder Scroll. Ocarus is strong-willed and determined, following strict rules and not tolerating failure. He captains "The Emperor's Hand", and controls two fleets, captaining one and leaving the other to his subordinate. Vincent Molden -- Imperial Fleet Captain who controls the fleet that Ocarus does not. He’s arrogant and corrupt, gunning for personal fame and glory more than anything else. Captains ‘The Meridian Lady”. Aldmeri Navy The Aldmeri navy learned of the Elder Scroll from an informant in the Imperial City’s underground. They wish to deny the Imperials the scroll and take it home themselves to be researched. Admiral Noldir -- Aldmeri Admiral and officer in charge of Aldmeri operations West of Stros M'Kai on this particular mission. Noldir is wise and not as sinister as he’s often made out to be. He captains "The Heavenly Bride", and like his Imperial counterpart, controls two fleets yet captains only one. Valcem -- Fleet Captain for the fleet not controlled by the admiral, Noldir. He's often ridiculed behind his back for being the illegitimate child of a Nord pirate, and a married Altmer noble, and called "Valcem the Bastard" despite his contempt for the nickname. He’s on the trail of his father, and known for being a hothead. He captains "The Dunrae", translating to “Cursed Crow” in Aldmeris. Hammerfell Navy Uninterested in the Elder Scroll, they struggle to keep the peace along the coastlines. Admiral Avik -- Imperial veteran who abandoned the Empire after the Great War and helped Hammerfell fight back the AD. Tired and old, he just wants peace for his country. Captains ‘The Scorpion’. Maormer Navy Use insectoid ships to assist the AD, but it’s rumoured that they ultimately wish to take the scroll for themselves so that they can invade Summerset. Ride sea serpents into battle from their ships. Commander Zyren -- Cold, calculating leader of the Maormer army. He might seem cruel, but he respects a strong opponent, even keeping souvenirs from all of his battles with notable enemies in a book at his side. Captains ‘Mae Kulsira’. Notable Pirates Skulvar Iron-Eye: Rough Nord pirate who believes all pirates to be kindred spirits looking for a free life. Captains “The North Wind”. He’s kind to fellow pirates, even if a bit abrasive. He treats others with little to no respect, however. Maurice Chateau: Posh Breton pirate who refuses to acknowledge himself among the other scum, calling himself a 'treasure hunter'. He’s often as much a threat to pirates as he is to those he steals from.. “ Captains ‘The Lionheart’. Boris Pryze: Dirty, petty and uncongenial Redguard pirate who isn't very bright. Although he can be slow, he’s strong and owns one of the largest, most dangerous ships in Tamriel. Captains ‘The Black Pig’. Ivory Ed: Classic Imperial pirate known for penchant for ivory. Complete stereotypical mash-up of various famous pirates of the 18th century. Captains ‘The Alessia’. J'Sandro: Drunkard Khajiiti pirate who recently acquired a ship. He’s a young Cathay who doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but fancies himself an up and coming player despite being little more than a goon. ‘The Jagged Shard’. Clement Reddael: Bosmeri pirate who's known for her mercy, likening herself and her crew to be Robin Hood-esque heroes. She only robs rich merchants, and leaves them and their crew to get away with their lives provided they cooperate. Captains ‘The Watercress’. Tedran Sadoro: Psychotic Dunmer pirate who raids and kills indiscriminately. Laughs maniacally and is sadistic, often torturing his victims both physically and mentally, and then killing them in cruel ways. Captains ‘The Ashwarden’. Lost-In-Dark-Waters: Wise old grey Argonian with swimming crew and Naga thugs. He’s something of a legend in pirate circles, known for being a serious, weathered professional. Captains ‘The Ancient Stranger’. Zaathra the Scar-Artist: Up and coming orcish pirate who’s not very pleasant. He’s a cruel, violent necrophilliac and a cannibal who is also incredibly racist towards non-orcs. Possible ties to Orsinium. Captains ‘The Bloodtusk’. Alayn of Firsthold: Altmer Pirate, and daughter of Admiral Noldir. Running away at a young age to set out on her own, she wishes for nothing more than to make Noldir seem foolish. She captains “Chimriel”, meaning “Starlight Beauty” in Aldmeris. Notable Bounty Hunters Marcus Reeves: Wealthy Breton chasing pirates for the thrill of it. He talks at length of morality, and is just, only killing pirates who've killed. He toys with pirates of lesser criminality, but doesn't relent when one becomes his target. Captains ‘The Seraphim’. Ma’Haraj: Ohmes Khajiit with a mostly Ohmes crew looking to capitalize on the increased pirate activity in the Abecean. Without morals, they simply look to make a fortune. Captains ‘The Moonwalker’. Sir Sorex Drake: A knight turned privateer who vowed to eliminate the scourge from the seas long ago. Pompous and supercilious, Sorex refuses to even speak to his victims most of the time, killing them on sight. Captains ‘The Valiant’. Yvette the Queen: Famous pirate hunting Nord known for returning from the brink of death several times with a new ship. She has a hatred of pirates, and yet always takes them in alive. Captains ‘The Golden Saint’. The Sunset -- A mysterious group of mages who recently volunteered to patrol the seas under the Hammerfell navy. Not much is known about them, other than that they control ‘The Altadoon’, meaning ‘Elder Weapon’ in Aldmeris. Category:Blog posts Category:Dead Sin